Episode 8: Sins of our Fathers/Walkthrough
The following is a written walkthrough of Episode 8: Sins of our Fathers by Vlad Susanu of VGAFAQ.com.Remember Me Walkthrough - Episode 8: Sins of our Fathers Episode 8: Sins Of Our Fathers, serves as an epilogue for the story of Remember Me; however, during the eighth mission, you will have to locate two collectibles, solve one puzzle, and defeat the final boss. Introduction While Episode 8: Sins Of Our Fathers is shorter than the previous episodes of the game, it includes a puzzle that is harder than those you have completed up to this point. During the said puzzle you have to remix Charles’ memory in order to reach the final boss. The text guide below, provides hints that will help you locate the last two hidden collectibles, which are two Scaramechs; and it also includes the full solution to the puzzle you have to complete, to successfully remix the memory of Charles. Furthermore, the walkthrough will guide you through the labyrinth you have to cross, and explains how to beat the last enemy Nilin encounters. At the end of the chapter you will earn all corresponding achievement and trophies, for finishing the game. Walkthrough Episode 8: Sins Of Our Fathers takes place inside the Conception Cube. When the mission starts there isn’t much to do, but in the starting area is a collectible. Therefore, stop and wait for Edge to give you all instructions. 'Scaramech 1/2' After you talk to Edge, as soon as you gain control over Nilin, turn around and move towards the other side of the main corridor. It is a dead end, but on the last statue, on the left side of the corridor you will find the first collectible in Sins Of Our Fathers. Shoot it down, then advance towards the next waypoint. Your objective is to reach Charles Cartier-Wells. Open the next two doors and you will find yourself up on a balcony. Vault over it and use the two pillars in front of you to descend. All you have to do is to follow the yellow markers. When you reach the ground you will trigger a cutscene, showing Nilin’s father, Charles. Steal his memory to start the first phase of the puzzle: The First Remix. Charles Cartier-Wells Memory Remix Solution During the first phase, all you have to do, is to hack the glove Charles wears. It is the only object you can interact with. Once you have hacked the said glove, wait for the events to unfold, and you will activate Nilin’s Memory. Nilin’s Memory Remix Solution When the second phase of the puzzle begins, you will be asked to kill Nilin. What you need to do is to rewind the memory all the way to the beginning, and then interact with the following items: the cup holder (retract it), Nilin’s safety belt (unlock it), the LCD Screen (turn it on), the windshield (crack it), Jax, the panda bear toy (reboot it), and the electric socket. Let the events unfold and you will trigger another cutscene showing Scylla, Nilin and Charles. Nilin’s parents will open the door for you, and you will be able to advance. Eventually, you will enter a labyrinth. Inside the labyrinth you will have to reach the central memory server. The labyrinth is an accessible place, meaning that you can’t get lost. Simple follow Nilin’s Remembrane (the little girl) and follow the path that opens in front of you; however do not exit the said labyrinth towards the central server because you will miss the final Scaramech and collectible in Remember Me. 'Scaramech 2/2' As soon as you see the labyrinth’s exit point stop and turn around. Retrace your steps and keep looking for a hidden corridor on your right. This specific corridor opens after you pass down the main path, so you might miss it. When you find it, advance and you will reach a dead end. Turn right and look up to see the last collectable attached to one of the servers. Shoot the final Scaramech and you will unlock the Pest Control trophy/achievement. Now, go back and enter the central server to meet you last opponent and the final boss in Remember Me. Defeat H30 When the final battle begins, you have to be aware that the fight has three phases and that you can’t touch H3O; however his weak points are the cubes that spawn around you. Even so, you will have to use different abilities during each phase. Attack Edge’s minions to fill your Focus Bar, replenish Nilin’s life, and to reduce the cooldown times for the abilities you have to use, following the steps below: 'Phase 1' Edge won’t attack you, so when you have enough focus, activate your Sensen Fury and attack the cube. When it starts floating, use the Spammer to destroy it, then attack H3O’s heart. 'Phase 2' Edge will attack you using some waves, and the cube is floating. Dodge H3O’s attacks and look around for a flying mech. Use the Rust in Pieces on the flying enemy and it will attack the cube for you. Repeat the strategy until the cube opens, then spam it and attack Edge’s heart. 'Phase 3' H3O will continue to attack you and you won’t be able to see the cube. Refill your Focus bar and make sure you have at least two chunks and all abilities available. Activate the Sensen DOS ability followed by the Sensen Fury. The Sense DOS will help you see the cube and the Sensen Fury will increase the damage you inflict. Attack the cube, and then spam its weak point. Repeat the steps if needed and you will eventually reach Edge’s heart again. Continue to attack Edge’s heart and you will defeat the final boss, triggering the last set of cutscenes. New achievement unlocked: Final overload. Video Walkthrough File:Remember Me Walkthrough - Episode 8 Sins Of Our Fathers (All Collectibles Included)|Episode 8 Sins Of Our Fathers (All Collectibles Included) References Category:Walkthrough